Lord of the Rings Awkward Moments
by HS Hidden at Silence
Summary: Awkward moments during and after the War of the Ring. Don't read unless you like killing 50 brain cells per day, or like Elladan and Elrohir passing out from laughter.


**Hi everyone! This is about Lord of the Rings awkward moments, I beg you not to beat the living crap out of me if I accidentaly offend you!

* * *

**"Pippin! We're nearly out of bread! Fetch us some!" yelled the Ranger from the little pretend camp that he, the Fellowship and Arwen and his son Eldarion made.

"King Elessar! Hmph! More like King Clownface!" mumbled Pippin as he went off to give the king the bread he had been intending to eat. Poor Pippin, for the King had heard him. "What was that, Pippin?" asked the king. Legolas had heard and whispered into his ear. Pippin went deathly white and stammered "I- I- left my pony on the battlements and he can't get through the door! I must get to him!" He gave a look of fake worry and proceeded to run away. Suddenly he felt being drawn back by his collar. He tried desperately to reach for his small blunt kitchen knife he always kept, but a hand kept him being drawn back firmly. Suddenly: "HEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!! IT'S THE WATCHER IN THE WATER ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" shrieked poor little Pippin who in reality was being drawn back by the King of Gondor. He was struggling to keep a straight face, and Eldarion ran up in front of Pippin and tried to get him off of the "tentacles" which were his fathers arms, so that it looked like Pippin was a... a thing that was being fought over. Eldarion attempted to slap his friend and told him it was his father. Pippin had cracked and couldn't hear him and was still screaming "TENTACLES!!!!!!!!!!" while the rest of the people/nation/things/ were dying of laughter. He suddenly realized it was the king and got the dull knife and sort of slid it under Aragorn's hands until they were off. He proceeded to run away. Before Frodo had gotten to the ship, he saw Pippin fly past him and was begging Celeborn: "Bring me with you, Master Elf! Bring me with you!" he begged until he passed out. Needless to say, Celeborn looked very odd that night.

* * *

Legolas and the twins had finally done it. They had finally gotten Estel's diary! They locked themselves in Legolas's room and laughed at all the insanity the human child had written. "OOH- Look, Ro! "Ro is getting on my nerves today: he stole my ship! Good thing he doesn't know about the doll I st- found in his room! Now it's in my chest and I have hidden the key under my velvet blanket in the corner! He'll never figure it out! Hahahahahhahahahahahahha!" *hack*" Elladan had passed out from laughter at this entry. Ro simply blinked and laughed at another entry, Legolas was still laughing at the " I want Dan to kiss a orc now " sentence in the back of it. Estel looked at the bedside and his diary was not there! He knew immediatly what had happened, Dan and Ro had took it. He blundered up to Legolas's room, glancing at the empty room a few rooms down from it and wondered who stayed in there. He was still wondering who while running by that he ran smack into Elrond, returning from a midnight snack. "I sense a disturbance...." muttered Estel before hearing laughter and tried to take off again in the sound of the laughter when Elrond stood in front of him. " Tithen pen, why are you up so late?" asked the wise elf. Estel muttered something about Dan, Ro, and Lego taking his diary and ran off. _uh-oh, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas have taken his diary.... _thought Elrond with dismay. He knew they would be in the princeling's room, so he walked over to it to find Estel banging on it and trying to break it down with his dagger. "ESTEL!" said Elrond sternly to the child who was red as a tomato with anger. "Tithen pen, I shall take care of it." he said to the unspeaking boy. Estel, however had different ideas. He nodded in response, and he went over to the terrace and climbed until he came to the window of Legolas's room. He opened it, quite un-noted by the trio of laughter, and came over and took the book. The trio looked at him in suprise and awkwardness, and he opened the door to Elrond and Glorfindel, who had been awakened by the sound of laughter. They did not look pleased. " You have finally proved yourselves worthy of a lifelong cleaning of toilets, Elladan and Elrohir. As for you, Legolas, you may be assured that I am going to talk to your father." said Elrond extremely sternly. The trio looked crestfallen. So much punishment for a little book of a human's? They really had done it.

* * *

**That's all I can think of now, folks! Sorry! Anyways, if you review, I will give you a lord of the rings character shaped cookie. I think the hobbits are eating my food again, the elves watching soap opera, and the Rangers and Dwarves have turned my bedroom into a stonework chamber and relocated my bed to the hallway. Faramir, stop oogling over Eowyn! And same for Aragorn of Arwen!!!! Anyways, the Istari, I mean wizards, have turned my garden into a experiment ground and some freakishly huge creatures are chickenfighting. Well, it's what you get for signing a contract with a wizard!  
**

**Aragorn: _Meep! No, Arwen don't kill me!!! I'M INNOCENT!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
_**

**Faramir: _I was not perving on the Lady Eowyn! NO I WAS NOT EOWYN! EOMER!! SAVE ME!_**

**Eomer and Elladan together: _You asked for it, Faramir!_**

**Anyways, please review and only PM me flames! Critize so I can know what to change!  
**


End file.
